The new aizen
by Reece12345678910
Summary: naruto enters los noches via a garganta ad finds the blade of the deceased god wanna be


Naruto wandered deeper into the cave, he was still grinning as he had found a new hiding spot form the mobs that plagued him on his birthday, maybe they wouldn't discover this place like they did last time.

As he went deeper inside he never noticed the entrance of the cave closing like a mouth, the outer area sliding down like a shutter followed by the rest, the cave eventually disappeared completely.

XxXxXxX

Naruto had an even bigger grin on his face, in the cave he had found what looked like a massive playground; it even had a toy sword in the middle. He had wobbled up to it and grabbed the hilt and pulled.

There was a blinding flash of light and naruto was thrown backwards his head cracking against the wall the sword still in his hands, as he began to fade he could hear a faint chuckling in the back of his head.

"_Hhmmm, so the boy has the perfect illusion how interesting." _

Narutos vision swam and then finally darkened with the sight of his new toy shattering like glass.

He awoke in strange landscape, it was a plane of glass with the moon shining in the centre of it, he looked up to see what appeared to be another plane of glass that stretched on forever, his brow furrowed in confusing, was the moon on ht top or the bottom, he didn't know.

He was brought of his reverie when a pool of bubbles began forming on the surface of the glass, both of the glass panes!

He watched as it bubbled up and began taking shape, first came slitted crimson eyes then came pale skin and then flowing red hair followed by the rest of her body clad in a silver kimono.

In the end a tall woman eyed him form across the glass, after a few tense seconds she shot forward and grabbed him in a bone crushing hug.

"KAWAII"

Naruto had barley time to breathe as he is being "snuggled" to death by the kyubbi, of course he didn't know what or who she was.

"I believe kyubbi-san that naruto would like a chance to breathe." A slick voice called across the glass plane, the kyubbi dropped naruto and spun around to face who was talking to her.

It was a tall man in white robes, his brown hair was slicked back, he had small smile and calm eyes that bored into naruto, and on his belt was narutos new sword.

"S-sorry kyoka-san, I didn't know that you were awake."

The man now confirmed as kyoka smiled at her then turned his eyes to naruto who was clutching her kimono fearfully as the man emitted a vibe that was just plain wrong to him.

He walked over to naruto and knelt down in font of the wide eyed blonde and said. "Naruto, have you ever heard of the phrase, the moon is but a reflection on the water as the flower is on the mirror."

Naruto shook his head and the mans grin grew wider still as he reached down into the mirrored floor and pulled a flower out that was mirrored by the ceiling, he held his hand out to naruto who went to pick the flower up but his fingers merely passed through it.

"We have a lot of work to do"

The man jabbed his fingers into narutos head and forced his former master's memories into the Childs mind.

He then dragged his fingers out for the final time and left a now thirteen year old naruto panting in his own mindscape while the kyubbi patted his back affectionately.

"Dam you sensei you bastard, is there not another way of giving me the necessary skills to rule, I don't like you finger fucking my brain."

Kyoka simply smiled serenely at the boy and then reached for his blade and detached the sword and scabbard, he leant down and attached it to his back, naruto looked up in shock, the sword symbolised that now naruto was the master of kyoka suigetsu, when he died he would become the next sprit and would be responsible for implanting the memories of its greatest wielder into the next.

He stood up and hugged the former zanpacktou spirit as he began to fade from the world in narutos mind, naruto himself pulled back from the hug and watched him disappear into death, and after almost a millennium sosuke aizen former shinnigami captain and the spirit of kyoka suigetsu was finally dead.

He closed his eyes as though in prayer and vanished from his spirit world in without a sound leaving behind a frowning kyubbi, she had wanted to give him her reward.

XxXxXxX

Narutos eyes cracked open blearily and he slammed then shut after only a second, years of inactivity had left them severely weakened, so he decided to take it slowly and cracked them open bit by bit.

After many agonising minutes his eyes finally adjusted to the low light and then he realised that he was naked, he stood on shaky legs weak from lack of use and emancipation, after about an hour of stumbling naruto managed to find the clothing storage.

He dressed in a white undercoat followed by a white overcoat with black rims around his waist was a light blue sash holding his new weapon, the sleeves of the coat almost completely cover his hands.

He looked down satisfied with what he saw and then walked away to the mess hall of the now confirmed los noches the abandoned palace of the fallen death god aizen.

On the way he stopped suddenly and decided to try shumpo in the real world for the first time, with a burst of spirit energy he was gone, a small flicker announced his arrival at the mess hall, he doubled over panting.

He stood up straighter and walked over to one of the machines and activated it, instantly coffee and toast appeared on a small porcelain plate, naruto frowned as he realised that he would most likely vomit after drinking the coffee so he replaced it with water.

He sat down and began to chew on the toast slowly thinking over what to do first; he could either g back to the leaf village straight away or go and set up shop in the abandoned seretei.

He gulped down the water and placed the plate back in the dispenser not even bothering to wait to see if it was washed or not.

He took a breath and began chanting the spell to open the garganta back to the leaf village.

"_My right hand is the stone that bridges the worlds, my left hand is the blade that binds reality, the black haired Sheppard is hung from a chair, stratus clouds come and strike down the ibis." _

He jabbed the air with his finger cracking it into segments, the slid up silently and naruto stepped into the darkness or the garganta.

XxXxXxX

He stepped out onto the grass on Konoha and breathed deeply taking in the many scents that the motionless air of hueco mundo lacked, his eyes drifted to the village just across the rise taking in the massive gates and walls thaqt would stop even the most persistent attackers.

His eyes fixed on the hokage tower and a small smile flitted onto his face, he wondered how the old man would react when he waltzed in there after so many years.

"_**I am also curious naruto-kun" **_

Narutos eyes widened and he almost had a heart attack.

"What the fuck, how the hell can you talk to me kyubbi-chan"

A soft giggling reverberated throughout his skull.

"_**Simple naruto-kun I use the mental link that formed over the thirteen years you were in your mindscape." **_

"Oh, that's fine then, but don't scare me like that again or…I don't know I'll do something bad to you"

She purred as he said that and naruto realised that he had made a fatal flaw with his statement.

"_**Oh, naruto-kun, I love it when you talk dirty." **_

Naruto blushed furiously and managed to stammer out a denial before using shumpo to get within walking distance of the village, as this was a shorter distance than the one he covered in los noches he was only winded slightly and didn't have to pause for breath.

He approached the gates with a massive grin that caused his eyes to go into slits, combine that with his now jaw length scraggy hair and he looked a hell of a lot like that captain that was always with aizen, gin that was his name.

He stepped back into the village of the leaves as the guards waved him past believing him to be a priest of sorts, he walked calmly through the village taking note of the lack of angry stares directed at him.

His smile faded as he heard the sounds of a struggle form one of the alleys close to him, he peeked his head around to see a chunin dragging a girl deeper into the alley by her hair, she was screaming for help.

Narutos face grew hard as he flash stepped in front of the man, his sword pressed against his temple, the man stopped in his tracks and then naruto could appreciate his size, the man dwarfed him by at least two foot, he had small piggy eyes set deep into his thick skull.

A mangy vest covered his bulk showing of dirty hair at the collar, jeans covered his lower area.

The man dropped the whimpering girl and smiled at naruto showing of sickening yellow teeth, he then made the last mistake in his life.

"Say kid, put down the sword and you can have first the go with her."

His smile stayed plastered on his face as naruto flicked his blade and removed the top half of his skull from the bottom killing him instantly and leaving him frozen like a statue.

He sheathed the blade with small click and knelt down net to the terrified girl and said.

"Calm down he's gone now, if you tell me were you live I can take you there right now, okay."

She nodded jerkily and stuttered out. "I live in the uzumaki compound, north of here"

His breath caught in his throat as he heard this, the uzumaki compound, he bit back a response and gingerly lifted her bridal style and flash stepped away the small breeze caused by the flash step made the body of the would be rapist collapse to the floor with a meaty thud.

He was flickering form building to building finding the flash steps coming easier and easier each time he used one, he arrived at the uzumaki compound and let the girl get to her feet.

He looked blankly at the whirlpool symbol on the gates to the district, then turned and was about to walk away when a voice form behind stopped him in his tracks.

"Seras uzumaki where the hell have you been, you have been gone for three hours."

Naruto turned with a raised eyebrow and watched the woman scold her daughter, he frowned and said.

"You know considering that she was almost raped I think that you could take it easy on your daughter."

The woman froze mid rant and her eyes bulged as she finally took in her daughter's appearance, he long red hair was scraggly and she could see that she had been crying recently, her top was partially torn and there was a bruise on her arm.

"I-is he telling the truth"

Seras nodded in confirmation and the woman let out a strangled cry and dragged the girl into a hug that almost broke her back, naruto merely watched them, after a few seconds she let her daughter go and turned to naruto.

"Thank you for helping her Mr…"

Narutos grin grew predatory as he said. "Naruto, naruto uzumaki."

The woman froze in shock as naruto waved and flash stepped away to the hokages tower, he was still wondering why there was an uzumaki compound in the village, he dismissed this thought as he landed silently in the hokage tower through the window masking his presence with a kido spell.

The hokage was in a meeting with some jonin, the first was a tall dark haired woman with crimson eyes and perfect features, she wore a red dress like object with bandages on her legs and arms, she was in narutos opinion beautiful.

Next to her stood a tall silver haired man wearing tight fitting ANBU clothes minus the mask, one of his eyes and the bottom half of his mouth was covered.

The final man made naruto do a double take, he had a bright green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers and a chunin vest, a bowl cut adorned his head.

Naruto watched the proceedings with a bored expression waiting for the hokage to finish talking, he froze when he saw the woman gather chakra and was about to use shumpo when she shouted. "KAI"

With a tearing sound his camouflage vanished with a flash of rainbow light, the other jonin and even the hokage stared at him in shock whereas the woman threw a kunai at his arm hoping to catch him distracted.

His hand shot up and he called out. "Seki" 

The kunai bounced of the low level kido and embedded itself next to her head, the silver haired man recovered next and leapt at him with two kunai in his hands.

Narutos eyes widened at the speed and his hands shot out and he said. "Hainawa" 

The ropes of light snaked around his arms throwing him of balance and sending him crashing to the floor, before naruto knew what had hit him the jumpsuit wearing jonin sent his foot directly into his jaw sending naruto flying.

Naruto landed with a growl and yanked his sword out of its sheath and all but shouted. "Shatter, kyoka suigetsu"

The room froze and faded away to be replaced with the deserts of hueco mundo, naruto sighed as the bone trees restrained his would be assailants, there was even a little bone desk to hold the hokage down.

"Now then, I would appreciate it if you didn't attack me for no reason, I may not be liked by the villagers but most of the ninja know the difference between a kunai and the scroll right."

The hokages eyes widened as he looked properly at the blonde in front of him, coupled with what he said the hokage had a suspicion of who he is.

"Naruto, is that you"

Naruto grinned and said.

"Glad ya recognised me jiji, so how's life been treating you." He paused for a second then smacked his head and then brought the blade up to eye level and muttered to it, instantly they were all back in the hokage tower.

He sheathed the blade and grinned at the shocked expression on all their faces, his expression then darkened as he said.

"so tell me hokage why is there an uzumaki district in Konoha, I was under the assumption that I was a clan less orphan that didn't have a right to anything then suddenly I have a clan, weird huh"

His smile had faded now and his eyes had fully opened and were glinting dangerously at the hokage who gulped slightly under the blondes gaze.

"well naruto, when you were younger, Danzo, the leader of root, wanted to make you a living weapon he was planning on using your mother as leverage for this and so I told her that you were dead after the sealing, she was distraught and took herself and the entire clan and left the village only returning about three years after you left because her original home was destroyed."

Naruto kept his eyes locked with the hokage and they brimmed with silent fury, then it was like a building had crashed down upon them, they had all felt killer intent before but this was on a whole other level.

Unknowns to them it was not killer intent it was raw unrefined spiritual pressure that naruto was releasing it was enough to make a captain second guess attacking him, he took several breaths and calmed down cutting of the pressure causing the occupants of the room to let out shaky breaths.

His grin grew wider as he said. "Please hokage-sama; tell me more of this mother of mine"

The hokage gulped again, this was gonna be a log night.

XxXxXxX

Sarutobi sighed he settled back into his chair, three hours of explaining what had been going on in the leaf village to naruto had not been a pleasant experience, even more so when he was forced to call narutos mother into see him.

It was one of the few times he was actually scared for his life.

The new abilities that naruto had shown were interesting to say the least, he would have to ask him about them when he next gets the chance, they had managed to stop jonin level opponents with relative ease and he has the sneaking suspicion that naruto had been holding back when he used them.

Speaking of naruto the blonde haired boy was back in los noches looking through the remains of the eighth espada's lab, he paused when he came across a bank covered in tubes each with a shard of whit in them, each ne had a name labelled onto it.

He picked up the first one and placed it in the machine, it hummed and sucked the white shard inside and soothing voice was emitted form the console.

"_DNA detected, subject Arrancar number 285, rank: fraccion, name: apache, status deceased, engaging genesis rebirth in 5...4...3...2...1, engaged." _

Naruto watched in fascination as symbols etched themselves onto the floor glowing a sickly yellow, a light bloomed in the middle taking on a humanoid shape, and it receded to show a beautiful girl with jaw length blue hair and a small horn on her head that separated the two halves.

He blushed when he realised that she was completely naked and unconscious, acting quickly he pulled of his over coat and draped her in it before picking her up ad placing her on the bed of the deceased espada. He then sat down next to the bed and waited for her to awake.

He didn't have to wait long as she began to stir after only a few minutes, he laid his blade across his lap in case she proved to be hostile, he didn't want to kill her but he would if left with no choice.

She opened her eyes blearily and naruto noted that one was a different colour to the other; they swivelled around for a second before settling on narutos face.

She managed to croak out a question. "What happened?"

Naruto sighed and broke the news to her. " you lost, the espada died along with their fraccion, aizen was sealed away but managed to pass his zanpacktou down, I discovered it and took control of hueco mundo, it turns out that the sprit king purged both the hollows and the shinnigami and simply made all souls go directly to heaven or hell, however he didn't find the rebirth machine in the eight espada's lab, it allows the complete resurrection of an Arrancar providing you have a fragment of their mask, I'm gonna start bringing the others back soon. My names naruto by the way"

She stared at him as he got up to leave and croaked out. "Mines apache, naruto-sama"

Naruto simply quirked an eyebrow at this and walked out of the room leaving the blue haired Arrancar to her thoughts on the "new" aizen.

XxXxXxX one week later, village of the hidden leaf XxXxXxX

The hokage sat in front of his desk waiting for naruto to arrive, he wanted him to accompany hatake Kakashi's team on an escort mission to wave. He was now starting to regret that as he heard two very loud voices approaching his office.

"I bet naruto-sama could have this mission done in a day."

"Don't be thick apache; he would have it done in less than a day, why are you belittling our leader with such a pathetic time"

"Fuck you Mila-rose you big titted bitch, I still don't get why naruto-sama even brought you along, me, sun-sun and Maia are good enough without your constant bitching and brakes for food."

"Comrades please let us behave like sun-sun and remain quiet as it appears that naruto-sama is getting a headache from the way that he is rubbing his temples."

"I agree Maia we should remain quiet for the duration of our stay in the leaf village."

The hokage and all of team seven which included Kakashi, sasuke, sakura and a small boy named shoa-zun watched in no small amount of amusement as naruto entered the office, his eyes had bags under them and he was rubbing his temples in obvious annoyance.

Behind him came four women.

The first had dark green hair that fell to mid back; her eyes were a soft lavender colour with one having three pink dots running down the cheek reminiscent of tear drops.

She was wearing a long dress white dress with sleeves extending long past her hands with a slit in each of the sleeves, a furry necklace rested around her neck.

Nest top her stood a tall girl with wearing tattered white kimono with a red coloured cape at the back, a gold sash was rapped around her waist, her hair matched her lavender eyes which had catlike slits in them and were completely calm.

An intricately designed white scythe with a red handle rested on her back seemingly held up by nothing.

Leaning against the wall scowling was another girl with jaw length blue hair separated by a horn in the middle, her eyes were different colour form each other with one being golden while the other was a deep blue.

She wore a dress like garment with no sleeves and tow bracelets on her wrist and white gloves.

The last and final person was a tall African American woman dressed like an Amazonian warrior; she had long wavy brown hair and green eyes. A long sword lay sheathed at her hip.

Everyone in the room gawked at them then at the exhausted naruto and instantly came to the wrong assumption, the hokage smiled at the boy and said.

"Naruto I am so proud of you"

Naruto coked his head to the side and said. "are you trying to be funny, I have spent the last week trying to figure out how to replicate the effects of the hokgyoku, the only results that have been produced are that I can turn a hollow lizard into a lizard with a little tiny zanpacktou, do you know how humiliating it is to have a lizard try to duel you"

The others sweat dropped at this and the four women behind him simply frowned and muttered something about a disrespectful lizard.

"Naruto I wish for you and your "team" to accompany team seven to the land of waves and protect a bridge builder form bandit."

Naruto nodded slightly then turned to the door as the hokage called tazuna in.

The man was completely wasted, holding a bottle of sake and slurring his words as he insulted the ninja, but it was not him that shocked naruto, no it was the fact that there was a man standing behind him in fisherman's clothes with a chain attached to his chest trying to get noticed by waving his hands in front of th an who was not even noticing him.

This was the first plus in thousands of years, a plus also means a hollow and with a village that kills for a living and only one shinnigami they were in deep shit.

"fuck"

**Hey guys this was a fic my brother wrote and was to lazy to publish so I am gonna o to for him, also I have a massive case of writers block and will most likely not update for around another week.**

**Sorry, but any ways review for this ad if you like it I'll get mi bro to do another one **


End file.
